


My Turn

by CelesteVerteidiger



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteVerteidiger/pseuds/CelesteVerteidiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko have been there for Ren in times when he was almost swallowed by his owned demons. Now, it's his turn to there for Kyoko and helps her overcome it. Together. Disclaimer: I don't owned Skip Beat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Search

He ran to another alley, eyes scanning the area, hoping to catch the orange colored haired of his kohai. _(*ahem* beloved*ahem*)_

Ever since Ren saw the show where Kyoko's mother was part of, he had been restless. What the woman said would definitely bring up old wounds to Kyoko. **_"Certainly, I do not have a child" Seana said with an indifferent face and cold eyes._** _'How could a mother deny her child like that?'_ Ren thought, still searching for Kyoko.

He already tried calling her phone but it leads directly to the voicemail and when he called Darumaya, where Kyoko live, Okami-san said that she left a few minutes ago. He already asked for Lory's help in searching for her.

 _'It's already late at night, where could she be? Is she hiding again somewhere to cry? Is she hurt?_ ' Ren grimaced, thinking the entire possible scenario that could befall on Kyoko and its turning from bad to worst. He shook his head, clearing all the negative thoughts and trying to focus on searching for her.

As he turns to another alley, his cellphone rings.

"Hello" Ren answered. "Tsuruga-sama, I have found Mogami-sama. We're heading back to the Master's mansion as she is unfit to return home for now." Sebastian, Lory's butler, told Ren with a monotonic voice.

Ren sighed; relieved that Kyoko have been found but pause when he heard that rest of what Sebastian said. "What do you mean 'unfit to return home'?" He question worriedly, hoping she is not hurt. _'cause if she is, I'm going to hunt the bastard who done it'_ Ren thought as he twist around and walk (run) back to his car.

"She is conscious but she is not responding when we asked, shook, or pinched her. Master wants to have her checked up just to be sure. Kotonami-sama checked but no physical injuries but her eyes look blanked. 'It's like she lost her soul' she said" Sebastian answered but hesitated a little on the last sentenced.

Ren froze just as he reached his hand on the door of his car. **_It's like she lost her soul_** _'just like me, after that almost-accident'_ He remembered the car chase on The Dark Moon shooting where he almost ran over a child. Luckily, he have experience on car racing that he was able to maneuver the car away the child.

He didn't remember much what happens next aside from Kyoko holding his hand and calling out to him. But he remembered some of the cast and crew mentioned that no matter what others do to get his attention he didn't respond. 'soulless body', 'devoid of life'.

 _'She has been there for me, now it my turn to be there for her.’_ “I’m coming." Ren said determinedly as he hopped on his car and told then he is coming.


	2. His Discovery

Ren strode to the lounge of Lory's Mansion. When he received the call from Sebastian, he drove fast like a madman. Breaking many traffic laws and chased by the cops along the way. _'At least they didn't catching me'_ Ren thought wryly.

As he reach the lounge and open the doors, he saw his Lory near the door. He glanced at him for a second, he have a frowned on his face while talking to the doctor, then continues to look around.

There at the couch sat Kyoko, looking dazed or spacing out. He can't fully see her face but as far as he can see it looks like she was on the la la land but no sparks, flower and brightness just dull and blank expression.

In front of her, crouching down and holding her hands, is Kanae, who seems like she is trying to get a respond from the girl. His manager, Yahiro, is standing next to her also trying to talk to her.

Ren walked to Lory then question, "how was she?"

"She's fine, physically, but we can't determine her mental health since she won't answer any of our questions." Lory answered, grimacing at the thought. He remembered Kuon on the same situation after the accident of his best friend that led him to become Ren.

"I called Kotonami-chan to try to make her responded but still no success, even Yashiro-kun." He added while glancing to their direction.

Ren walk to near them. Yahiro turn to him when got near. "Ren." He called to him worriedly.

"Kyoko, hey answer me already." Kanae said, shaking Kyoko for good measure. "If you don't answer me I'll stop being your friend." She tried hard to stop the tears from following out.

"Kotonami-san, can I try to talk to Mogami-san?" Ren asked. She looked at the man standing behind her. He was looking at Kyoko intensely. She stood up and stands next to Yashiro.

"Mogami-san?" he called, crouching down. No answer. "Mogami-san, can you hear me?" he called again. Still no answer.

"Mogami-san, please answer me." Ren whispered, a little desperate now.

"Kyoko-chan?" he tried again. There. There was a shift of in her eyes but it's gone so fast.

"Kyoko-chan? Can you hear me?" he asked a little louder. He griped one of her hand in both of his hand. He noticed that she frowned for a little. "Kyoko-chan please, at least looked at me if you don't want to answer. I just need to know you're ok." He noticed that Kanae and Yashiro notice the little frowned as well because Kanae sat down beside Kyoko and hold her other hand as well.

"Kyoko?" Kanae tried but Kyoko didnt answered and her face turned blank again.

Ren suddenly stood up. He turned to face Lory, who came closer when they got a little reaction from Kyoko.

"You have a hair dye with my color right? Get some for me. I'll be at my old room." He told Lory then quickly strode to the door. Both Kanae and Yashiro are confused

"R-Ren, what do you-"he exclaimed but got cut off.

"Please. I know it's dangerous but this is more important. Please." He pleaded. Lory immediately order for his butler to get the dye.

"What about Kotonami-chan and Yashiro-kun?" He questioned seriously, as he was about go out the door. He noticed their confused faces earlier.

"You can tell them what you want." He answered.

Ren noticed that the first time Kyoko react was when he pronounced her name when he was Kuon. Maybe she can't tell Tsuruga Ren her problems but he was sure that her fairy prince will be willing to listen to her problems.

So its time for Hizuru Kuon to shine.


	3. Her Response

"President, what is Ren doing?" Yashiro asked, going near Lory once Ren had gone out the room. Lory sighed, rubbing his temple to remove the forming headache. He also wonders what going thru the head of that boy.

"I wonder as well" He answered, "but I ask you two to keep what you will see today a secret. If he is ready he will tell you himself." He said a little louder so that Kanae will hear who still beside Kyoko is.

Half an hour later, Yashiro and Lory seated themselves at another couch near where Kyoko and Kanae seated. They stop trying to get a respond from Kyoko and wait for Ren to come back.

Looking at the door in front of him, he is scared letting other people see him like this. Out of all the people on the other side of the room, only two people saw him like this and he hope that they would understand the reason behind this.

Gathering his courage, the man grabs the knob and opens the door.

The door open and a man come in. Kanae and Yashiro were shocked at who come in. The man was as tall as Ren and also has the lean yet muscular body of Ren. He have blond hair, wearing white dress shirt with the top two button undone and faded blue jeans. His eyes, they can't be sure, is blue/green with a hint of silver.

He was staring intently at Kyoko. That's when they realized that this man is Ren. They were too stunned to say anything. They know that Ren is handsome but his appearance now is more than handsome, he is unearthly beautiful.

Lory, on the other hand, is thinking why he is doing this. No one knows his true appearance and him doing this is too unpredictable and dangerous. They all watch as he started to walk towards Kyoko. He slowly crouched down in front of her and one hand grabs hers and the other was on her cheek making her look into him.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you ok?" the man asked tenderly, with an accent. They all frowned when they heard the accent. Yashiro and Kanae thinks that this man is not Ren after all, because why would Ren, a Japanese native, would have an accent like his native language is English instead? While Lory is thinking why Ren(?) used an accent.

"Were you bullied at school again? Or you didn't get a 100% on a test? Come on, tell me what's wrong." He asked again, he tilted his head to look onto her eyes and started caressing her cheek. The rest was confused with the other questions but didn't voice it out because now, they were able to get at least a little respond.

Kyoko blinked then frowned a little, like she is thinking of something.

"Kyoko-chan" The man called again and this time Kyoko replied softly, "Corn?"

They were all confused why Kyoko called the man 'Corn' but the man smiled instead, happy that he was able to make the girl reply to him. They were also happy because now she responded and the blanked stare on her eyes are gone. They have many questions but they can wait for that later, getting answer from Kyoko is more important.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?" the man 'Corn' replied still smiling. Kyoko raised her hand, tremble a bit and touched his face like what is he doing to her. Then all of them, including Corn, was shocked because tears fall and she sob.

"Corn!" she wailed and throws herself to the said man. Corn catches her and fell on the ground. He hugged the girl and rubs her back, letting her cry. Corn turned their position so that he can lean back to the couch and facing the other people on the room, putting Kyoko between his legs and continue to hug and rub her back while trying to calm the girl by murmuring assurance.

Kanae, Yashiro and Lory are shocked that what happen and have even more question but at least now Kyoko is show her true emotions. They just need to wait so they can question Kyoko.


	4. Her Discovery

_"Is this the reason why you disturb me?" the woman wearing a business suit with her black hair put beautifully up into a bun exclaimed, looking into the paper the child, wearing her best dress which is white and red checked with her hair up on a twin pigtail, in front of her gave her._

_"Next time, don't disturb me for something not important." She said then crumpled the paper on her hand and threw it to the child. She proceed to leave the sat down and go back to work._

_The child just looked down where the paper landed, bangs covered her eyes and she tremble a little_

The scene faded into black. Another one replaced it.

_"O-Okaa-san?" the same child on the other scene peak on the room where there's woman seating on the desk. The woman was rubbing her forehead trying to cast away the headache. Instead of her hair beautifully done, it's now disarray with a few strands out of the bun._

_The child approached her slowly, thinking she could comfort her a little._

_"O-Okaa-san. . ." she asked again, touching her mother's hand gently._

_"Don't touché me!" the woman lashed out, striking the hand away. "if you touch me, bad luck will stick to me! I can't fail again, not anymore, I tell you! I have to win." She shouted while glaring at the little girl, frustrated tears coming out of her eyes._

_"Mind you if I lose in this case it will be your fault! Get out!" the girl tremble, scared and trying hard not to cry._

The scene faded in again and replaces another one.

_The woman is walking away with a big suitcase in tow. The girl is crying very hard._

_"Okaa-san, please don't leave me. I promise to be good." She promised, still crying. "I will my best to get 100% in school. I won't disturb you with your work anymore. So please, don't leave me."_

_The little girl continue on crying and crouched down, still shouting out to the woman but the woman only continue to walk away._

Everything fades into darkness but the child continues to cry. Everything is dark no one will come to her. She is useless, not good enough, that's why everyone is leaving her behind.

But then suddenly the scenery change, she was in the forest near the ryokan. The creek is just a few feet away. This is where is always come every time she needs to cry. The sun is shining, she could hear the creak flowing and a warm breeze caressing her cheek.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you ok?" a voice called. It's like a voice of a boy.

She looked up and could see a face but it's shadowed by the sun behind him.

"Were you bullied at school again? Or you didn't get a 100% on a test? Come on, tell me what's wrong." The voice asked again. Now she could see the blond hair that sparkle under the sun and the emerald green eyes. He looked so much like the boy who always listens to her and helps cheer her up.

"Kyoko-chan" the voice asked once again, now more recognizable as her fairy prince.

"Corn?" she asked, just wanted to make sure it's really her fairy prince.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?" the now known as ‘Corn’ answered, smiling. She raised her trembling hands to touch his faced. She wants to know it's not a dream.

When she felt the smooth face of the man, she cries and throws herself to him "Corn!"

Now she knows that there was one who cares for her, one who listen, and one who will always be there.


	5. Her Question & His Answer

Corn continues to rub Kyoko’s back while laying his head on her head. Her crying slowed to sniffles. He noticed the other occupants were now on the other couch together, just waiting for a good time to ask some question.

“You ok now, Kyoko-chan?” he asked slowly. Kyoko lean back and look into his face, then nods.

“Will you tell me what happen?” he asked, while caressing her face. She remains quiet, looking down on her hands on their lap.

“Corn, how come you’re here?” she change the subject, but it interest the rest as well.

“Ah, I . . . was told that you were troubled by something so I decided to come here” he answered warily.

“Who?” Kyoko questioned, looking like a little puppy and tilted her head.

“Um. . .” Corn sweatdropped, thinking for excuse. He glanced around looking for possible reason and his eyes found Lory and his get up, which is an Arabian king.

“The Royal Advisor told me.” He smiled, feeling happy that it’s not so far from the truth. He is a close friend and sort of gives an advice if he has a problem. He might not be royal but Kyoko already thinks he is a prince so, whatever.

“Alright.” She nodded and looked down

“So, will you tell me what happen?” he petted her head to make her looked up. She glanced at him for a second.

“I thought I was over it already, that I don’t care what ever she would say to me.” She started slowly, “but for her to deny that I didn’t exist . . . hurts more than I think.” She smiled a little, it looks like the one she have when she was a child, so innocent and so bright.

“Thank you for letting me cry, now I feel refreshed.” She smiled more and then she was squashed to the chest of the man in front of her. Corn was hugging her tightly.

“You don’t need to act strong, I’m here. Don’t forget that, whatever happen I’ll always be here for you.” He promised.

“Un.” She gripped his shirt and her shoulders are shaking. He ran his hand through her hair to help her calm down. They continue like that for a few minutes until Corn speaks again.

“Hey some of your friends want to meet you. They were very worried about you, you know?” Corn told Kyoko after a little while.

“I don’t want to.” She mumbled into his chest.

“Huh?” he was a little confused; he thought her friends are very important. She always prefers her best friend than ‘Tsuruga Ren’ but now she didn’t want to let go.

“I *mumble* to*mumble*you” Now he can’t see her face at all

“You are not ashamed of me are you?” he pulled her away a little and peered to her eyes sadly. He was just pulling her leg but he just wants to make her smile again.

“NO!” she exclaimed pulling away in arm’s length, her hands still on his chest clenched tightly.

“I just don’t want them to know about you” she whispered, blushing. “You’re my fairy prince.”

He chuckled softly, “I will always be your fairy prince, no one else” he smiled, that angelic smile that he (Ren/Corn) only show to her. She smiled in return, blushing some more.


	6. Their Questions

“Excuse me of interrupting. . .” Lory interrupted. Kyoko just turned her head without moving away and Corn moved his head up to look at them.

Lory was one who speaks. He was sitting in the other couch with Yashiro and Kanae, who moved when Kyoko throw herself to Corn. Both were still staring in shocked.

“Umm. . . Mogami-kun, are you ok? You are not hurt, are you?” he asked, prioritizing her health first, “you didn’t get hurt while you’re outside right?” that question wake the two from their stupor.

Kyoko just shakes her head, not saying anything.

“Are you sure Kyoko?” Kanae questioned, standing up and going to her. She was about to reached her hand to touch her shoulder but the other girl just tensed up. She was confused because usually it was the other girl who will initiate hugs but now it looked like she is afraid of something.

She backed up and looked at the others, silently asking ‘is she really ok?’ All of them frowned their brows with concern but the one who asked the question was Corn.

“Are you really ok, Kyoko-chan?” he asked, holding her head in both hands and making her looked into his eyes.

“Yea, it’s just. . .” she trailed off, snuggled into Corn’s neck “I was just remembering all of my memories with mother and got a little unnerved, but I’m ok now” she whispered but said the last sentenced in a normal voice so that the others could hear as well.

“You sure?” he asked again. This time he was answered by a smile and a nod. Content with the answer, he faced the other people. “She’s ok” he told them

Kanae opened her mouth to ask the man, Corn, a question but was cut off by Lory.

“Mogami-kun, can you tell us who your friend is?” he requested gently, he wants to know what’s Kyoko’s relationship with ‘Corn or Kuon.

Corn stood up and pulled Kyoko up as well. She was about to answer but ‘Corn beat her to it.

“My name is ‘Corn’. I’m a good friend of Kyoko-chan” he answered with a smile. He guided Kyoko to the couch and sat on the arm with his hand on the back of the chair. Kyoko is still keeping close to him, holding the edge of his shirt.

“And where did you meet?” its Kanae who questioned now, she was going back to her seat when he answered the first questioned. Both Yashiro and Kanae suspect that this ‘Corn’ is Tsuruga Ren but aside from the voice, height and the shape of the body there is no solid proof. Thus the questioning, not that Kyoko knows that.

“We meet first at a creek.” He answered again, still smiling.

 ‘Huh’ all of them questioned on their head.

“When was this?” Kanae questioned, confused with the answer.

“Almost 10 years ago, I guess. When I first meet Corn, he’s 10 and I’m 6” Kyoko answered, shocking everyone that they were childhood friend.

“Are you sure that he is really your friend, Kyoko-chan? Showing up suddenly after 10 years is kinda suspicious” Yashiro told her, skeptical that Ren is only playing with her.

“We met at Guam a few weeks ago.” She countered softly, while blushing a little. They just thought she was flushed with all the crying she did.

When she mentioned Guam, they thought it might be possible. She and Ren went to Guam so it fits but that still didn’t confirm that Ren is really this friend that she mentioned.

They were about to questioned more but they noticed that Kyoko just yawned and leaned more to ‘Corn’.

“Hey, why don’t you get some sleep? It’s getting late anyway.” Corn said while stroking her hair. Her grip tightens and shook her head.

 “Come on, you’re tired right? Go to sleep.” He said softly but she just buried her face on his stomach and shook her head.

“What wrong? Why won’t you go to sleep?” he asked, confused by the sudden refusal. They already forgot that there are others

“You’ll be going home later right? I want to be awake until you leave.” She answered softly, not looking at him. He just smiled softly and tilted her head to face him.

“I told you that I will always be here for you right? No need to worry.” He told her, “Here, why don’t you just lay down a bit instead.” He stood up and sat beside her and pulls her to lay down his lap. He stroked her hair.

He continued to do this, for a few minutes before someone broke the silence.

“Ne, Corn? While are you still using Tsuruga-san voice and physical data?” Kyoko asked with a groggy voice. Her eyes are half-lidded already.

Corn stiffened a bit but relaxed a little afterwards.

“I just thought that since I have used this voice and body before, I’ll just use this since I come here in a hurry. Besides this voice and body is almost the same as mine.” He answered, continuing his stroking.

“Is that so~” she answered softly, closing her eyes

“Kyoko-chan?” he called, his other hand grab one of hers

“Hm?” she is almost asleep already.

 “The next time we will see each other, I will tell you everything, ok? Just wait for me for a little more, alright?” he told her, tightening his grip.

Kyoko open eyes, you could see is sleepy, and smiles “Ok, Corn. I’ll wait”

“Thank you Kyoko-chan” he smiles and kissed the hand he’s holding. He felt a little at ease.


	7. Their Assurance

Corn continued to stroke her hair and hold her hand for a few minutes. He makes sure that Kyoko is already asleep.

"Boss, can I request for you to retrieve Kyoko-chan's bag? Please." Corn requested with a little smile on his face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man." He told him, while waving his assistant to do what Corn or Kuon or Ren (whatever (-_-!)) requested.

"Wait a minute! Is he really Tsuruga Ren? And what is this story that he had Kyoko believing in?" Kanae questioned, she doesn't want Kyoko to be played by this man, if that's the case. Her voice was a little loud that it stirred the other girl in her sleep.

Silence settles on the room. 'Corn' patted her head while humming a little. After Kyoko slept again, question starts again.

"Umm . . . so 'Corn'-san, are you really Tsuruga Ren?" Yashiro spoke up first, asking the most important question. 'Corn' looked at each of their faces. Kanae was scowling, Yashiro have furrowed brows but he looks confused of the situation and Lory have the face when he is watching his favorite love drama.

"Yes." He answered nodding "it's true as well that we meet 10 years ago, she just didn't know that 'Corn' and Tsuruga Ren is the same person. Please don't tell her about it, I will tell her personally."

"Of course she wouldn't know, you look very different when you're blond and brunette." Kanae exclaimed "Which one is the real you anyway?" she was confused, they all know that Tsuruga Ren is a Japanese that have abnormal height but with this look it look almost normal, a foreigner.

Ren looked at them, perplexed at how much he could tell them. He looked to Lory asking for guidance but all he gave was a look of understanding. He signed and thought about it.

"You could say that they are both me but the blond was the old me and the brunette is the current me." He answered softly, not wanting to provide any explanation to that answer.

"Alright that's enough for now. Explanations will be done on a later date." Lory interrupted any questions from the other occupants. At the same time, Sebastian came back with the Kyoko's bag.

"Let's rest for now. It's so late already." He waved his assistant to Ren "You can all stay here and just return in the morning." All of them agree, with the condition that Kanae will sleep on the same bedroom as Kyoko.

Ren slide off the couch and turn toward to Kyoko to carry her while Kanae got the bag from Sebastian.

"What are you going to do with her bag anyway?" Kanae asked when they were walking towards their bedroom.

"I need something there to make sure that I keep my promise." He stated.

They were quiet for a while with only Kyoko's slight snore could be heard. They arrived to a bedroom. There were 2 twin beds one near the window and the other was near the two door, one for the bathroom & the other where they came from.

Ren proceed to go in the bedroom and lay Kyoko on the bed near the window. As he was moving away, he got stuck. He looked down and found the reason why, Kyoko had gripped his shirt.

He tried to loosen her grip but to no avail. Signing, he gave up and just sat on the bed. He was stoking her hair for a few minutes when Kanae got out of the bathroom.

"You're still here?" she was drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing the pajamas that are on the every guest room. He guessed Sebastian told her about it.

"She won’t let go of my shirt." He waves to the mention hand. "Don't worry, I'll leave when she loosen up. By the way, can you hand me the bag please, Kotonami-san?"

Kanae brought the bag to Ren. She noticed as well that Kyoko was snuggled to Ren's side. The man was rummaging in the bag and brought out a pouch. He opened it to confirm its contents.

Kanae watched, intrigue but didn't ask anymore. She just proceeds to her bed to rest. Once she is settled, Ren lay beside Kyoko and on his hands is the 'Corn stone', their treasure. He put the stone to Kyoko's hand and gripped it with his.

"Good Night, Kyoko-chan. Sweet dreams and have a great day tomorrow." He whispered and kissed their joint hand. He noticed that Kyoko smiled on her sleep and smile as well.


	8. Her New Beginning

The sun is shining on the horizon. It’s passing through the window of a certain bedroom. A lone figure is snuggling the covers. The birds are chirping, making a lovely wake up song. It’s the start of a brand new day. This was the thought that comes in Kyoko’s head when she opens her eyes.

She founds that she wasn’t on her room in Daruyama. It looks like a room where princesses sleep. She sits up and looked around. She found her best friend on the next bed, still sleeping. The room was simple 2 bed, like the hotel Cain and Setsu stay on without the kitchen part.

 _‘I don’t remember going to any hotel or anything’_ , she thought, confused _‘I actually on remember much anything yesterday. But I remember meeting Corn again.’_ She was saddened by that thought. Corn didn’t keep his promised to stay.

Kyoko clenched her hands and felt something there. She opens her hands and found there her ‘Corn stone’.  She smiled, happy that he did in another way. She got up from the bed and found a note bedside table.

_Dear Kyoko-chan,_

_Good Morning! I’m sorry I’m not there to greet you personally. I have to get back. I stay with you until I can. I hope my substitute is enough._ _J_

_I want you to remember that no matter what happen from now on is that I am here to support you. I’m not the only one, you have friends with you know that are worried for you too. You can depend on me, or them, if you need too._

Her smiled widen. She walks to the widows and open it up, sunlight and fresh wind engulfed her.

“Kyoko?” a sleepy voice broke though the room.

 The said girl turns to into the room. The other girl, Kanae, sits up and rubs her eyes. She looks to the other bed, finding it empty makes she look to around the room quickly. She found the said girl near window.

“Good morning Moko-san!” Kyoko greeted with a smile so wide and bright. Kanae was surprise that she was back to normal. She let go the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She smiled back, getting up and walking to Kyoko. She hugged the girl, Kyoko was shocked but hug back.

“Mo! Don’t get used to it.” Kanae exclaimed and pull back to looked into Kyoko’s eyes directly. “And next time if you need someone to listen to your problems, I’m always here.”

“Un!” Kyoko agreed smiling even more brightly.

“Come on, let’s get ready. There are still more people want to see you.” The ravenette pulled the other to the bathroom.

“Eh? More people? Who Moko-san?” questioned the orange haired girl.

Kyoko have no choice but to follow since she was already pushed on the back. She took another glance towards the bed. She gave another smiled, knowing that the end of the note will be true.

Still on the bedside table, the note lay together with the precious treasure Kyoko keep, the Corn stone.

_I hope you have a great day today! <3_

_Your Fairy Prince,_

_Corn_

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Im not very confident with this but this is all I have. I don’t know how to end this story so I will end it here.

Thank you very much. Please R&R


End file.
